onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 Richieste bot: Richieste Richiesta speciale Che ne diresti di fare una section sotto galleria per le versioni di ogni personaggi di One Piece disegnati dai fan sfegatati di One Piece di Deviantart? DarioAD Blog (sulla wiki inglese) Eh, ho creato un altro blog che ritengo interessante. L'ho pubblicato sulla wiki inglese perchè qui riceverebbe pochi commenti, mentre lo scopo dei miei blog (ma credo di quelli di tutti) è ricevere più risposte possibili sperando di trovare quella che toglie il dubbio. Il link è questo. Tra l'altro ora ne scrivo un altro perchè mi erano venuti due dubbi enormi e non potevo parlare di entrambi in un unico blog. Questo messaggio è per fartelo notare, diciamo che la tua opinione mi interessa più di quella degli altri, ma credo che sia solo perchè siamo connazionali. Non è che i non-italiani siano tutti stupidi! In effetti ne approfitto e ti chiedo: è un disturbo per te se ti comunico quando scrivo un blog, come ho fatto ora? In questo caso, sapendolo, eviterei di avvisarti la prossima volta. --Meganoide 22:00, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Deduco che non ti dispiacerà che io metta anche il secondo link. Eccolo. Hai ragione, meglio tradurli in italiano e metterli anche qui. Domani lo farò. --Meganoide 22:33, set 1, 2011 (UTC) In che senso dovrei tradurre solo l'essenziale? --Meganoide 23:40, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Problema gallery ciao come faccio a crere una gallery che avete voi per alcuni personaggi come Nami su Narutopedia? DarioAD Non ho capito il problema che avevi sul frutto di Kaku, intanto l'ho annullato perchè il rimedio sembrava peggio del male. Dunque, il frutto lo metterei sulla sinistra perchè a destra c'è il template. Califa giraffa la tirerei su, nel paragrafo "forza e debolezza", per evitare che in fondo ci sia molto spazio vuoto. Puoi modificare come preferisci, purchè il rtisultato sia gradevole anche con la vecchia skin :-) --Meganoide 17:56, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma sai che per quello che vedo mi sembrano più belle le mie versioni, anche con la tua skin? Be' immagino vada a gusti. Ok sistema il Cow Cow giraffa nel tuo modo, ma il frutto devi proprio metterlo al centro? Non lo facciamo mai, se non nelle gallerie! Invece ho cancellato gli attacchi del Bubble Bubble per coerenza con gli altri frutti del diavolo. --Meganoide 18:33, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok per le pagine "Cow Cow eccetera" e "Bubble Bubble", tra l'altro ora cancellerò le immagini che mi hai messo. Lo faccio solo perchè ora sono inutili, spero sarai d'accordo. Ho fatto di Levibot un amministratore. Invece per gli attacchi dei frutti, io sarei proprio per non metterli. Tutto parte dal Gom Gom, che ha centinaia di attacchi (esagerazione? Sì, ma di poco) e mi sembra che rovini la pagina. Insomma, credo che una volta spiegato cosa si può fare con un frutto del diavolo, sapere per filo e per segno ogni mossa sia noioso. Ok, di sicuro sarebbe più completa, ma credo che sia la stessa cosa che dicevamo per la pagina "elenco dei luoghi", cioè che sarebbero cose in più ma poco utili. --Meganoide 20:56, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ho letto i tuoi commenti sui miei due blog e li ho apprezzati tantissimo, specialmente il primo. Sono pienamente d'accordo con te. Quanto a tradurli su questa wiki, sono così lunghi che non ne ho molta voglia... :-) --Meganoide 21:02, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Per i blog, si fa niente non è così importante. Per gli attacchi, penso che quando sono lunghi andrebbero separati dall'artiocolo stesso, come fanno con il gom gom sulla wiki inglese. Cioè la prima pagina è la spiegazione del frutto, mentre le altre schede sono la spiegazione delle varie tecniche, in questo modo non si appesantisce la pagina principale. Cmq diamo priorità ai contenuti adesso, ma non vedo un motivo per cui non fare anche gli attacchi, tranne quello che non abbiamo tempo di farli. Per il bubble bubble, fai come vuoi, al massimo in un secondo tempo si fa una sezione più completa (magari come sottopagina). Grazie per il bot, se hai qualche lavora chiedimi pure, ma purtroppo non sono ancora in grado di fare operazioni complicate. Basil Hawkins Ok capo. Complimenti per i 100 giorni consecutivi. Io sto facendo i 14 e pensare che tu e Meganoide avete contribuito così assiduamente mi sprona a fare meglio. Comunque, :(, Tra poco inizia la scuola e gli allenamenti anche per me quindi cercherò di fare il possibile ma dal 12 sarà dura che ci sia tutti i giorni e spero che per quel giorno abbia recuperato tutti i Tankobon di OP così mi rinfresco un po' sulla storia in modo da non sbagliare più. Ah, anche se le wiki di FT e Bleach sono inattive io ci posso lavorare comunque? Judas "Commander" Kidd 21:12, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma non avevi mica tolto tutti i char box? Sono sicuro che ti avevo chiesto di farlo, perchè così potevamo cancellarlo, ma ho scoperto che qua e là c'è ancora. Se mi fai questo piacere te ne sarei grato, non so quanto tempo ci vuole, ma è un lavoro che comunque va fatto. Ora che ci penso in effetti avevi già iniziato a farlo perchè ci sono pagine corte, da riscrivere da zero, che però hanno il loro bel profilo personaggio, segno che avevi sistemato quella parte. Seconda cosa, potresti istruire il buon vecchio Levibot per sostituire le seguenti cose? * Categoria:Cecchino in Categoria:Cecchini (plurale) * Categoria:Lottatore in Categoria:Lottatori (plurale) * Categoria:Spadaccino in Categoria:Spadaccini (plurale) * Categoria:Personaggi con l'ambizione in Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione (con la A maiuscola) Grazie e ciao. --Meganoide 22:31, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Sì, Ambizione con la maiuscola perchè se no sembra "ambizione" nel senso di voglia di vincere. Invece noi intendiamo un potere specifico. --Meganoide 12:04, set 5, 2011 (UTC) A parte che sarebbe "forza e''' abilità". Io ho sempre scritto "forza e abilità" perchè è un paragrafo che c'è anche nei personaggi che non hanno mangiato i frutti del diavolo. Quel "powers" non si riferisce ai poteri, più che altro direi che si riferisce alla potenza, cioè alla forza (è solo la mia opinione). Invece Judas Kidd traduce sempre "abilità e poteri", ma quando me ne accorgo glielo correggo. --Meganoide 11:35, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Be', ok per l'ed'''. Però non puoi dire che "poteri" sia generica, come parola! Al contrario direi che si riferisce solo ai frutti del diavolo. Tra l'altro i frutti spesso sono indicati come donatori di un'"abilità" e quindi la parola abilità già li comprende. --Meganoide 11:48, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Quando puoi vieni in chat che devo dirti un po' di cose. Judas "Commander" Kidd 19:43, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Facebook http://www.facebook.com/pages/One-Piece-Wiki-Italia/144241392337455 Questo è il link. Tu vai e clicca mi piace o contatta me che ora sono online. ti aggiungo io come admin che così mi aiuti a fare qualche cosa visto che anch'io non è che sono poi così pratico. Judas "Commander" Kidd 13:35, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Fatto ora sei admin. Fa pure. Judas "Commander" Kidd 14:35, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Non ho facebook, ma sono entrato con l'account di un amico e ho visitato la pagina; la trovo abbastanza utile, ma non mi sembra capace di attirare le persone (a parte una certa Giulia, mi sembra). In ogni caso non saprei nemmeno come migliorarla. In realtà ti scrivo per chiderti se anche tu nella pagina principale vedi una riga orizzontale, antiestetica, tra l'immagine casuale e quel nuvoo template di Facebook. Se la vedi, riesci a toglierla? E già che ci sei, puoi incolonnare per bene quel template di Facebook sotto l'immagine casuale? --Meganoide 13:41, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Spiacente amico mio, non ho Facebook e non ho intenzione di crearlo, almeno nell'immediato... Ma, per quanto possibile, tenterò di far girare la voce tra i miei amici amanti di One Piece che se ne avvalgono =D 18:19, set 12, 2011 (UTC) (E la firma non mi funzica... D'oh!) Strano, pensavo di essere uno dei pochi... E i miei amici mi tritano costantemente il cazzo perchè lo faccia xD E per quanto riguarda la Wiki... Non prendere la mia scarsa presenza come anti-patriottismo o che... Anche sull'altra OP Wiki sono inattivo da un po', in questo periodo Fairy Tail è il mio pane xD 18:50, set 12, 2011 (UTC) L'idea parrebbe buona... Il punto è che penso sarei una frana nella gestione xD 19:05, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Template Ciao. Sono Jeorge, quello dell'altro giorno. Senti, non è che potrei copiare la base del vostro template Affliazione e un altro?.... RE:Facebook grazie della notizia, per quanto riguarda l'elezione non ancora perché ero impegnato su Drawn Together Pedia e su NarutoGT DarioAD Sulle SBS italiane del volume 58 viene chiamato Namyuul. A quanto pare non l'hai notato, ma anche nei pochi capitoli della saga di Marineford che abbiamo l'ho scritto così. Stessa cosa per Rakuyou (in inglese è Rakuyo) e forse per un altro paio. --Meganoide 18:09, set 13, 2011 (UTC) Noto solo ora che come giustificazione non usano "è la traslitterazione più ovvia", ma la spacciano pure per quella ufficiale! Ora gliene scrivo due o tre, a quelli di wikipedia, perchè se la sono inventata. Ufficialmente in italiano è Namyuul; tra l'altro Oda non ha svelato quale sia giusto, e credo non lo dirà mai visto che è un personaggio marginale. --Meganoide 18:17, set 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sì l'ho notato :-) Comunque ho deciso di non coprirli di insulti e ho solo corretto l'errore. Casomai se trovo che qualcuno ha annullato le mie modifiche allora non avrò pietà :-) --Meganoide 18:21, set 13, 2011 (UTC) Sì, credo di aver partecipato anch'io alla discussione sui nomi veri. Ok, mettiamo quelli. Però per l'idea di sistemare gli articoli in un certo ordine, io preferisco andare secondo l'ispirazione del momento. --Meganoide 11:54, set 14, 2011 (UTC) facebook Ho visto che gia 5 oltre me e te hanno aderito alla pagina di Fb. Hai fatto davvero un bel lavoro. Comunque tra loro si è unito qualcuno alla wiki o hanno solo aderito? E alla fine per quello che sai a Meganoide hanno corretto la modifica su Namyuul. Se sì cosa gli ha fatto Meganoide? Ovviamente è una specie di battuta perchè ho trovato divertente il messaggio. Judas "Commander" Kidd 13:10, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Sì l'avevo letto e l'avevo fatto, solo che pii non ci ho guardato, se era rossa o blu. Judas intende dire che hanno corretto lamia modifica su wikipedia? Ora controllo, se è così li insulterò un po', perchè ho ragione io. --Meganoide 16:09, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Un po' scherzo e un po' sono serio, quando dico che li insulto. In particolare ho scritto che può capitare che ci sia qualche errore su wikipedia, ma se uno fa una correzione e il giorno dopo scopre che gliel'hanno annullata passa la voglia di contribuire, soprattutto perchè la fonte citata da loro dà ragione a me e non a loro. Invece volevo chiederti: il Template:Pirati di Rufy è l'unico di quel tipo che abbiamo: gli altri li faremo? Perchè ovviamente, se la risposta è no, dovremo eliminare anche questo. Fin qui sarai d'accordo, immagino. Quello che voglio dire, però, è che per me è un template forse inutile. Se sto leggendo Nami (l'unico articolo ok a possederlo per ora) e mi viene voglia di approfondire, che so, Sanji, o Going Merry, eccetera, posso farlo: * scrivendolo nel campo "cerca pagina"; oppure * cliccando sul link blu quando lo trovo nel testo. Insomma, tutto quell'ammasso di link in fondo mi sembra brutto. Per lo stsso motivo, forse qui sarai più d'accordo, pensavo di togliere i paragrafi "vedi anche" quando ci sono. Ad esempio sulla pagina di Roger c'è, se non sbaglio, "pirati Jolly Roger, Shanks, Bagy, volontà della D, Oro Jackson, eccetera". Ebbene, la pagina ha già tutti quei link al suo interno! Mi sembra una ripetizione inutile! Fammi sapere. Ciao. --Meganoide 17:28, set 14, 2011 (UTC) : Eh sì immaginavo che avresti detto così, ma magari mi sorprendevi! Sì, quel template lo vedo schiacciato su una riga e con l'opzione per espandersi. Cosa sono i link morti? --Meganoide 20:31, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh ma un conto sono i link rossi, un'altra cosa sono i link sbagliati! Se non esistesse quella - schifosa - pagina su Rufy che in realtà abbiamo, avremmo un sacco di pagine con un link rosso, ma questo non significa che quei link andrebbero eliminati! Credo che non ci sia molta differenza tra una pagina inesistente e una pagina non "ok". Per quei template, il lavoro non mi spaventa, altrimenti avrei abbandonato questo sito da anni, però effettivamente se al posto di fare 1000 cose dovessimo farne 900 sarebbe meglio! In realtà se devo essere sincero mi piacciono, quello che non mi piace sono le pagine sugli stili di combattimento: Santoryu, lo stile di Sanji, e altre cose. Insomma non i template in se stessi, ma alcune informazioni contenute in essi. Eh, sai che ho questi gusti strani! --Meganoide 20:59, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, più che altro intendo dire che certe pagine, come appunto Santoryu e lo stile di Sanji, ma anche "armi di Usop" e "armi di Franky" sono pagine fatte al 90% da elenchi, e non mi piacciono. Però sono abbastanza importanti. Le pagine con gli elenchi non mi piacciono perchè sono antiestetiche, ma anche per un altro motivo. Tra l'altro è lo stesso motivo per cui non mi piace il paragrafo sulle mosse usate dai personaggi: ovvero che sembra un catalogo chiuso. Come se un personaggio non potesse inventarsi nuove mosse. Sembra di leggere le carte da gioco dei Pokémon. non so se ce le hai presenti, mio fratello le collezionava. Ogni Pokémon aveva le sue due o tre mosse e poteva fare solo quelle: he tristezza che mi veniva! --Meganoide 21:18, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma con i redirect stai esagerando. Ad esempio, se uno scrive Straw Hat Pirates, noi lo reindirizziamo a "pirati di Cappello di paglia"? Direi che se uno è un idiota e scrive un nome in inglese, se non trova la pagina se lo merita! Quindi va bene tenere quelli con i nomi nei vari spelling, ma ad esempio anche "Shichibukai" non va bene, perchè è una parola che non viene MAI usata nel manga o nell'anime italiano. cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide 11:36, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ma l'idea che servono a correggere i link sbagliati è sbagliata a priori come modo di pensare! Se c'è un link che punta a Gorosei non è che creiamo il redirect Gorosei -> Astri di saggezza: correggiamo direttamente il link e facciamo in modo che dica "astri di saggezza"! Invece la motivazione che una persona è abituata alle scan non è accettabile perchè va bene essere aggiornati sulla storia e quindi seguire il manga/l'anime prima che esca in Italia, ma questo non giustifica non conoscere i nomi usati in italiano. È come se qualcuno si guardasse un film in lingua originale prima che esca in Italia e poi lamentarsi perchè nella versione italiana il film ha un altro titolo (che a volte non c'entra nulla), il protagonista ha un nome diverso, eccetera. Una wiki che parlasse di quel film dovrebbe usare i nomi in italiano, e non può avere redirect che partono da tutti i modi in cui il protagonista è chiamato nei vari paesi del mondo. Esempio pratico: Harry Potter. I nomi dei personaggi sono quasi tutti modificati per permettere giochi di parole. Quindi, immagino, ogni Nazione ha dato un nome diverso ai personaggi, e di certo una wiki su Harry Potter non può avere 208 * 500 (Nazioni del mondo, circa * numero di personaggi, circa) redirect! Se un italiano ama Harry Potter/One Piece, quantomeno dovrebbe conoscere i nomi dati nella versione italiana, altrimenti la sua "conoscenza" dell'opera non è completa. --Meganoide 12:11, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Cosa intendi per "uno può sbagliare a digitare un nome"? Non mi sembra che ci siano redirect che servano a correggere eventuali errori di battitura! Ho cancellato solo quelli con i nomi giapponesi, mi sembra, e in effetti credo che anche quelli con i nomi originali con i frutti del diavolo andrebbero levati. Comunque per ora li teniamo, ci devo riflettere ancora. Per il resto, non è che mi diano problemi, e nemmeno penso a chi li può usare e chi no. Il fatto è che non mi sembra giusto creare decine di redirect solo perchè uno può chiamare un personaggio in un altro modo e noi dobbiamo fargli il piacere di reindirizzarlo sulla pagina corretta. Questo vale solo per i personaggi minori e poco famosi. Se non conosci il nome italiano di qualche personaggio e su questa wiki non c'è il redirect dal nome inglese o giapponese, un modo per risolvere il problema c'è, ovvero andare su wikipedia e cercare il personaggio. Esempio: il caro Namur/Namyuul (premetto che mi va bene tenere il redirect da Namur, ma faccio un esempio di come comportarsi se non l'avessimo, perchè il discorso poi vale anche per tutti gli altri). Nel caso di Namur, dunque, arriva uno e cerca Namur, ma non lo trova. Allora può andare su wikipedia, cerca la pagina della ciurma di Barbabianca con l'elenco dei comandanti (si spera che si sappia che Namur ne faccia parte) e trova la scritta "Namyuul". A quel punto capisce che in italiano viene chiamato così: torna qui e scrive Namyuul nella barra di ricerca: problema risolto :) Oppure va sulla pagina di un altro comandante e utilizza il famoso template che creeremo e di cui parlavamo ieri, e trova il link a Namyuul. Ebbene, spero di averti dimostrato che è fattibile. --Meganoide 12:50, set 15, 2011 (UTC) : Quelli in inglese sono assolutamente da non creare! È un manga giapponese, se mettiamo i link dall'inglese perchè non dovremmo mettere quelli dal francese, dal coreano, dal messicano? E a quel punto non finiamo più. --Meganoide 12:56, set 15, 2011 (UTC) E soprattutto, non annullare le mie modifiche! Un redirect come "sir Crocodile" serve solo per gli stupidi che non capiscono che il personaggio si chiama Crocodile. E gli stupidi non sono i benvenuti. --Meganoide 12:59, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Come prevedevo la chat non va. Ha funzionato solo una sera, accidenti! :( --Meganoide 13:06, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Sono entrato e uscito per ben due volte perchè anche se entro non visualizzo i messaggi che scrivo, né quelli che (forse) mi hai scritto tu. Te l'avevo già detto che era questo il problema. Vedo che sei online, ma poi nella chat sembro essere da solo. --Meganoide 13:10, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, a proposito, ecco un altro (forse) valido motivo per dimostrare che il mio modo è quello giusto. Su wikipedia (sempre sia dannata, ma per altri motivi) i redirect come quelli che fai tu, dal giapponese e dall'inglese, non ci sono. Eppure secondo la tua motivazione dovrebbero metterli anche loro! Se non lo fanno credo che sia perchè anche loro, come me, dicono "mio caro, se non sai i nomi italiani dei personaggi sono affari tuoi". Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 13:15, set 15, 2011 (UTC) La questione che io ho cancellato il tuo lavoro anche se ti chiedo di non annullare il mio deriva dal fatto che il responsabile sono io! Comunque ho una proposta da farti: teniamo i link dal giapponese, però assolutamente non quelli dall'inglese e quelli stupidi (esempio: sir Crocodile->Crocodile). Tra l'altro ho visto che hai ragione, quel redirect e anche alcuni altri esistono, io avevo fatto la prova con Gorosei, Blackbeard e un altro paio, e non c'erano. Invece per il tipo di redirect Hancock->Boa Hancock ero già d'accordo sul tenerli! E infatti non ne ho cancellato nessuno di quel tipo (credo). Un conto è dire "guarda che il nome vero è questo" se uno ha scritto Luffy, un altro è se ha scritto Blackbeard o Kurohige! Noi offriamo un servizio ma chi ne fruisce (i lettori) non devono venire viziati! Se vuoi leggere la storia di un personaggio sappi almeno dirci che personaggio ti interessa... in italiano! Una cosa del tuo discorso invece non l'ho capita, ma non è assolutamente importante, te la faccio notare solo per sorridere un po': l'esempio della biblioteca non mi è chiaro! Anzi, se uno va in biblioteca e non sa il nome di un libro la bibliotecaria cosa può fare? Può solo dirgli "auguri, trovalo, come faccio ad aiutarti?"!! --Meganoide 15:45, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ma no cribbio! Il nome Portgaz D. Ace deriva da uno dei doppiaggi in inglese del manga o dell'anime, non ricordo, ma in ogni caso proveniendo dall'inglese non lo dovremmo avere, come redirect. Che ne dici? --Meganoide 17:42, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, allora se non ti dispiace lo tolgo. E invece cosa pensi delle pagine Eustass Kidd e Mr. 4? Sono state iniziate da Judas Kidd e da Axel8 ma vista la loro scarsa presenza la traduzione va a rilento. Partendo dall'idea che non possiamo costringerli a fare le cose più in fretta, non pensi che dovremmo fare però qualcosa per evitare di tenere pagine in inglese per giorni interi o settimane? Io, sapendo la mia velocità, scelgo pagine con una lunghezza tale che riesco in un paio di giorni. Forse loro dovrebbero dedicarsi alle pagine lunghe al massimo dieci righe o giù di lì (ce ne sono molte anche tra i non stub: ovviamente sono articoli poco importanti)? PS Ora devo uscire, quindi potrò risponderti solo verso le 23 o mezzanotte. --Meganoide 18:03, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, quali sono le pagine con sezioni in inglese? A parte Mr. 4, Kidd, astri di saggezza e Clan Ohara credo nessuna. Se ne conosci altre vorrei saperle. Mi intriga l'idea di mettere il testo in inglese tra i simboli , specialmente per chi traduce lentamente. Ah comunque non ti stavo chiedendo di metterti a tradurre, se non vuoi farlo non farlo! --Meganoide 21:23, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Zoo Zoo romanizzati Magari ti sembrerà una sciocchezza, però pensavo: nei nomi dei frutti Zoo zoo con vari modelli, parlo nel nome giapponese, c'è la punteggiatura o no? Io penso di no, e penso che la punteggiatura usata sulla wiki inglese sia inventata da loro. Tra l'altro è proprio per questo che io non l'ho usata nel nome italiano degli articoli. Però a questo punto, per coerenza, la toglierei anche dalla romanizzazione. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide 23:22, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ammetto che ho solo un volume in cui ci sono questi frutti, e tra l'altro è una ristampa. Durante la saga di Enies Lobby Jabura chiama il suo frutto "Dog Dog, modello lupo" con la virgola, però dice anche che il frutto di Kaku è il "Cow Cow modello giraffa" senza la virgola! Quindi forse la virgola serviva solo per indicare una pausa nel discorso. In ogni caso aspetterò la risposta di quell'altra persona. --Meganoide 10:34, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Volevo creare delle categorie sulla wiki di Bleach. Si fa come si fa con gli articoli o bisogna fare qualcosa di particolare? Judas "Commander" Kidd 12:38, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Oltre alle pagine che puntano al "char box", potresti sistemare tutte le isole che puntano all'"island box"? Così lo eliminiamo. --Meganoide 17:10, set 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sì esatto, volevo parlartene ma ho visto che in inglese usano il char box così anch'io mi sono messo a usare il profilo personaggio. --Meganoide 17:39, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Accidenti, ho visto il profilo personaggio di Crocus: le informazioni agiunte con il box riga non sono a scomparsa! L'effetto totale è molto antiestetico! riesci a sistemarlo? --Meganoide 18:28, set 17, 2011 (UTC)